Skeletor vs the mandarin
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! pre-fight skeletor is seen in his throne room planning on a way to defeat he-man just then he hears a ruckus he then goes to the source as he sees his minions all beaten and the culprit who turns out to be the mandarin magic using enemy of iron man they both go into a fighting stance ready seeing as though they might have to right? FIght THIS IS GONNA BE MAGICAL! BEGIN! skeletor charges at the mandarin whereas the mandarin attack skeletor with a magic blast skeletor blocks it with his sword skeletor slashes at the mandarin multiple times this surprises the mandarin as he goes down 40 the madarin however get's back up and kicks skeletor sending him onto the ground the mandarin casts a fire spell at skeletor however skeletor jumps over it in slow motion then kicks the mandarin in the face pow! pow! 19 the madarain then uppercuts skeletor out of nowhere in the gut and sends him flying into the wall but skeletor uses the magic of his sword as strikes the mandarin with lightning the madarin uses a shield to block it shing! 16 but then skeletor slashes the mandarin with his sword surprising him but then it turns out to be fake as it vanishes skeletor then slashes at another mandarin but it too is a fake this happens for a while geez! 13 just then skeletor sees a bunch of mandarin's so he goes through each of them and attacks the real one making his arm bleed the madarin then punches him using a punching spell sending out multiple fists at him 10 the fists connect as he uses multiple magical giant fists at ravenous speed skeletor then uses his sword to send them back at the mandarin he blocks them then send out lightning at skeletor but he sends it back to him 7 the mandarin is shocked by it and almost dies just then skeletor then puts the sword on his back and punches him in slow motion the mandarin is sent back a way but then skeletor slashes him more making him bleed out 4 the madarin then uses a heal spell making skeletor's jaw drop the madarin smiles and attacks him in said jaw skeletor then angrily put's his jaw back in place skeletor then headbutts the madarin but he punches it ouch! 1 skeletor having enough of this then does multiple slashes at the mandarin at tremendous speed kicks him into the sky does multiple slashes to him on the way down the mandarin then lands face down but as he gets up skeletor then stabs him killing the mandarin in the process he bleeds out with a dying scream that echoes 0 KO! skeletor then laughs as he wipes the blood off his sword as he charges out as he now has a plan thanks to that battle look out he man skeletor is out for blood he then looks at a picture of man at arms as he is first Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS........SKELETOR!